


Dentro e fora dos gramados

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Quem diria que uma derrota vergonhosa me faria feliz.
Relationships: Germany/South Korea (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Dentro e fora dos gramados

Se eu ganhei a copa de 2014, como que hoje eu preciso de uma vitória? Já era para eu ter ganhado desde o começo, mas deu tudo errado no meu time e me vi nessa posição de vencer a Coreia do Sul no jogo de agora. Pelo menos é um país mais fácil, afinal, ele perdeu de todos os seus adversários até agora, então eu não preciso temer, é só ir para a luta! Sou o Alemanha, não sou?! Eu sou!

— Preparado? Sabe que se eu ganhar é tchau para nós. Portanto, tome cuidado comigo hoje.

— É claro que eu estou preparado. Acha que eu vim para perder? Óbvio que não. — Sorri ao coreano antes da nossa entrada ao campo, nisso chamamos cada jogador próximo a nós.

Meu irmão mais velho, Prússia, aceitou o título de goleiro, já um dos meus aliados, Áustria, virou meu zagueiro e Luxemburgo me ajudou no ataque. Do lado coreano havia China, Hong Kong e Coreia do Norte.

Foi quando o apito tocou para indicar o início da partida, nisso eu junto ao meu outro atacante começamos a correr pelo campo com vários passes, mas na hora do chute perto do gol tive a bola roubada pelo meu principal oponente.

Mesmo considerando isso algo completamente sem sentido, pois eu deveria ter sido mais habilidoso, reclamar dos meus atos não me daria a vitória, por isso corri ainda mais para alcançá-lo e recuperar a bola.

— Achei que era melhor Alemanha. — Após essa provocação direta não pude me conter em campo, dessa forma, olhei ao meu companheiro de bola, dando-lhe a ordem para voltar o objeto para nós de uma vez por todas.

— Olha quem fala. — A resposta mal demorou e meus pés sentiam a pressão feita pelo principal do jogo. Agora eu só necessito realizar o gol, senão terei sérios problemas.

Minha função era apenas acertar a rede, porém a precisão do chute foi horrível, logo eu falhei feio. Ainda sim isso jamais me abalaria ou eu nunca teria conseguido meus quatro títulos durante esse longo tempo de copa do mundo.

— Opa, acho que o gol está vindo para a Coreia, fofo. — Gritei para meu irmão ficar na posição necessária, contudo a precisão, a velocidade, tudo era favorável aos coreanos.

Sinto como se já tivesse perdido e pego as minhas malas de volta ao meu país, até ouvir gritos de incentivo, fazendo-me acreditar de novo em mim.

— Luxemburgo, não é hora de contar dinheiro! É hora de fazer gol. — Diversas vezes chegamos perto da rede, entretanto nada parecia dar certo, era altura em excesso, o vento mudando a direção da bola, o goleiro defendendo de maneira excelente. Ou seja, danou-se tudo.

— Aceita a derrota!

— Não mesmo. — Continuei a utilizar todas as chances possíveis e por pior que eu estivesse, era tudo ou nada. Nisso meu corpo caiu em cima do Coreia do Sul, meus braços ficaram entre seu corpo, ambos no gramado, além disso, nossos olhares eram trocados naquela posição vergonhosa.

Meu coração acelerou junto ao meu rosto avermelhado, mas ainda havia jogo pela frente.

No final das contas eu acabei perdendo de dois a zero, contudo tive um belo momento com meu adversário, então valeu a pena ter tentado essa vaga para as oitavas.

Lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto por dessa vez eu não ter chance de chegar ao penta, não só por isso, afinal, todos esperavam muito de mim pela vitória pesada em cima do país sede da copa daquele ano. Agora vão lembrar não só da vitória, mas também dessa derrota vergonhosa.

Alias, deve ser assim que o Espanha se sentiu em 2014 e eu achava ser um sentimento inútil por parte dele, todavia eu entendo a dor dele.

— Hey, sei que está triste, mas quer um abraço? Esqueceu que eu também vou embora? — Aceitei o ato e na mesma hora senti meu peitoral ser tocado sem meu consentimento.

— Você disse que me abraçaria!

— E eu fiz isso. É que eu tenho essa força do hábito, desculpe por isso, agora só farei se você quiser. — Por um segundo fiquei com vergonha de novo, mas de certa forma não foi tão ruim assim, só é estranho essa sensação.

— Já que vamos pegar nossas malas, que tal aproveitarmos nosso último momento na Rússia? — Ele concordou e fomos para o hotel, pois realizar isso no vestiário seria um escândalo pesado na mídia e tudo o que eu não quero é ser mal visto fora do meu país também.

Organizamos todo o quarto que ele deixou completamente desorganizado, parecia um bar de tão bagunçado, contudo isso me deixou mais calmo diante de tanta pressão pelo meu próximo título e deve ter sido assim que o brasileiro se sentiu.

Nós deitamos e começamos a conversar sobre assuntos que deveriam ser aleatórios

— É uma sensação incrível! Ainda mais que ninguém acreditava em mim, então conquistar tamanha vitória foi um sonho. Mas sabe que você se cobra demais? Ninguém precisa ser assim! Mesmo porque, todos nós temos defeitos não é Alemanha?

— Você tem razão, não sei bem ainda o que vou fazer, mas se quiser ficar comigo nesse tempo chato, aceito. Agora, se vai ser na sua ou na minha, tanto faz, se é que me entende.

— É assim que se fala! Espera, não é não! Quem achou que era uma boa ideia a gente se juntar desse jeito?! Precisamos descansar! — Vê-lo desse jeito me deixou ótimo, afinal, é o que eu passo todos os dias com um irmão como o meu.

— Descansar? Que isso, a gente precisa é aproveitar e me avisa quando quiser me usar ou quando eu for te usar.

O rosto dele ficou extremamente vermelho, fazendo-o ficar muito fofo, não sabia que ele podia ser assim. E como o momento permitia, beijei aqueles lábios coreanos de forma intensa, causando-nos ofegância como se tivéssemos realizado algo maior.

Ele ainda não sabia o que me daria em troca, já que apenas ficava falando onomatopeias da sua língua, como se estivesse sem jeito algum. Lembra-me um dos meus parentes, Áustria, ele é igual ao Coreia, igual mesmo.

Quando o clima melhorou, saímos do quarto e nos despedimos, porém antes disso ocorrer recebi outro beijo em troca, outro selar dos lábios maravilhoso dado pelo coreano.

— Até mais, seja na minha ou na sua. Qualquer coisa me liga, sabe bem meu telefone.

Nesse mesmo instante meu irmão começou a rir da minha cara, pois notou como nós ficamos empacados durante essa conversa longa, bem, é o estilo prussiano.

— Da próxima vez me chama, quero conhecê-lo melhor.

— Ei! — Ele riu ainda mais e deu batidinhas nas minhas costas, afirmando que eu não era um alemão se recusava aquilo.


End file.
